Dream About Me?
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Toshiro had the weirdest dream about Annabelle (OC). She wants to know what it was about. Will he have to tell her what his dream was?


Bleach

Dream about me?

Toshiro x Annabelle

Toshiro was lying in bed. His view a little hazy. But he could see the person with him. On...top of him?

"Toshi. It's me." It was Annabelle. The girl he took in.

"Annabelle. What are you-We doing here?" He asked.

She giggled. Toshiro's vision cleared a little. She was wearing a dress and it was slipping off her shoulders a little. He felt around and he was in bed.

"Silly Toshi." Annabelle said. She leaned in closer. "We here for one reason." She whispered.

Toshiro wasn't sure what was happening. But he couldn't focus enough to really figure it out.

He felt her fingers on his neck, arms, and face. Her knees tight on him hips which told him she was straddling him.

He felt her back, which was where his hands were. Then feeling her breath...

"Ready?" Toshiro figured out and woke up. "Annabelle!" he yelled.

He was alone in his own room. "Just a dream." He sighed.

But the image of Annabelle... "I was dreaming about her? Why her? She's..."

"Captain?" Speaking of her. She opened the door. "Are you okay? I was getting a glass of water and you called my name, Is everything okay?" She asked.

Toshiro blushed seeing her. The thoughts, no, dreams he had... "I'm fine. Just a wired dream. Nothing to worry about." He said.

"You called my name. Was it a nightmare about me?" Annabelle asked. "I can bring you warm milk or water." She offered.

Toshiro sighed. "No. That's fine. Go back to sleep." He said.

Annabelle nodded and left.

Toshiro sighed and lay back down. "Why did that happen?" He asked. "Why DOES it keep happening?"

Well at least it wasn't a nightmare about Annabelle.

But it sure was something.

By morning Toshiro was tired and couldn't focus right on the paperwork.

"Captain?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Leave him alone. He had a nightmare." Annabelle said.

"Oh? Are you okay?" Rangiku asked.

"I'm fine." "Captain. How much sleep did you get?" Annabelle asked him.

"I-" He couldn't say. But he definitely couldn't say anything about her in his dream.

"Bed. Now!" She said. "I'll take care of the paperwork." Annabelle said taking everything.

Toshiro was going to argue with her but he kept his mouth closed.

He stood up and headed to his room.

He lay on his bed listening to Annabelle and Rangiku laughing while doing work.

At least Rangiku WAS doing it. And not trying to sneak out for beers.

"Captain? Do you want some tea?" Rangiku asked.

"Sure. Mint if you please." He said.

Rangiku stood up and went to fix the tea.

Annabelle walked in and sat on the end of the bed.

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about?" She asked.

"Annabelle. I honestly-"

"Toshiro. Please. You think I don't know. You are waking up in the middle of the night. You are scared out of your mind over something. And you won't talk to me." Annabelle made good points.

He always talked to her about things. And she did the same.

"If you really just can't then I'll leave it alone. But I just want to know that this won't be...effecting us. Your work. You." Annabelle said. She was so worried and concern for him. He was like all she had left. Well she had everyone else in the soul society and Ichigo and them. But he was the one she trusted in the most.

"Fine." He sighed.

Annabelle listened to him. "So, I was dreaming...about you yes. But...It wasn't exactly a...nightmare." He started off.

"Then why have you been so-"

"Because, the dreams, are more..." How was he supposed to say this?

"Toshiro." Annabelle crossed her arms.

Toshiro swallowed hard. "intimate." He said.

Annabelle raised a brow. "What?"

"You, whispering in my ear. Sitting in my lap. close distance to each others face." He said.

"I got that!" Annabelle said standing up. "But, why? Why me? I'm not...attractive girl." Annabelle said.

"Annabelle! You are! If you weren't I wouldn't be so freaked out over the fact I'm the one having these dreams!" Toshiro burst out.

Annabelle's mouth dropped. He actually yelled all that too.

Toshiro was, for the first time, acting like a child. He hid under the covers. Hiding his deep red face.

"Captain! I have your...tea. What happened?" Rangiku asked.

Neither spoke a word.

"Okay then. Here's the tea. I think I'm going to...guess get back to the paperwork." Rangiku said. Annabelle watched her head to the office and worked.

"Okay. So, you...dream of me...like that and..."

"We never speak of this again." Toshiro said quietly so Rangiku couldn't hear.

Annabelle nodded. "You know. If you keep having those dreams, doesn't that mean you...like me?" Annabelle asked.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Annabelle. You are a sweet and kind girl. Everyone loves you." Toshiro said.

Annabellle grinned a little. "I said like. Not love. Captain." She said.

Toshiro his back under his covers. Smiling a little.

Annabelle patted him on the head and left the room.

"Is everything okay now?" Rangiku asked as Annabelle sat down to do more work.

"Yeah. I think so." She smiled.

"Another dream about that lover boy you like so much?" Rangiku teased.

"Maybe. And I think he likes me back." Annabelle said.

"How?" Rangiku asked.

"I dreamt about it." Annabelle joked.

"You and Captain are like two peas in the same pod. He likes a girl and you like someone as well." Rangiku said.

"Guess we are." Annabelle shrugged.

Really it was each other they liked. Or as Toshiro seemed to put it, loved each other.

"Maybe one day, he'll tell us who it is. And I'll tell you more about my secret crush." Annabelle said.

"Thank you! I have been hoping for Captain Hitsugaya for the longest time after the whole thing with Momo. I'm do glad just to hear it." Rangiku sighed.

"I think you don't have to worry. He can take care of himself." Annabelle smiled to her.

"I know. You'll be there to care for him." Rangiku said.

Toshiro on the other hand over heard everything, and felt more at peace then he did before.

He fell sleep and had a good rest in the last week then anything.

But still dreaming of Annabelle.

The End.


End file.
